


Just Take It

by MagnusTesla



Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Iruka gifts Kakashi something precious.Based on a tumblr prompt.





	Just Take It

**Author's Note:**

> From the three word tumblr prompt - Just Take It ♡

"Mmmn, what time is it?" Kakashi rasped, his throat dry from sleep. The morning sun was warm on his face, and he blindly stretched his arm out to cuddle his partner, only to find the bed empty.

He slowly cracked an eye open, squinting as he adjusted to the light. The clock on the bedside table read 7:00am, and there was no school, the academy on summer break. So, where was Iruka?

As if summoned by the sheer thought of him, Iruka strolled into the bedroom, fully dressed in his shinobi gear. Iruka leaned over the side of the bed, placing a soft kiss on Kakashi's cheek.

"Morning," he said, quirking his lips up in a fond smile. He had that look in his eyes, that one so full of love that Kakashi still can't believe it's aimed at him, still can't believe that Iruka is _his._

The bed covers pooled around Kakashi's waist as he sat up in bed, taking in the mission pack on the floor that Iruka was finishing stuffing with supplies. He didn't miss the way Iruka's eyes flickered to his bare chest, a look of want crossing his face.

"Kami, you're so beautiful. I really wish I had more time before meeting my team."

"You've got a mission?" He tried not to sound disappointed but it must have shown in his expression because Iruka sat himself on the bed and pulled Kakashi into a crushing hug.

"Yeah, only for a few days. I should be home in 4 days," Iruka mumbled into Kakashi's neck. "That reminds me, I have something for you." He reached into his hip pack, and then motioned for Kakashi to open his hand.

Kakashi looked down and there in his palm was a single bronze key. A half strangled sob escaped his throat. Iruka was _giving him_ a key to his apartment. "Iruka-"

"Just take it." Iruka closed both hands around Kakashi's before bringing it up to his lips, placing gentle kisses on his exposed knuckles. "This is your home. Please, stay."

And all Kakashi could do was nod. Yes. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment whether they are long or short. Getting them makes my day, and I love chatting/getting to know you wonderful people.
> 
> Please come join our [Iruka Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GvedagG)
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/) (Send me asks with your Kakairu prompts/requests! Or drop me a message if you fancy a chat)
> 
> My [Social Media](https://magnustesla.carrd.co/) Accounts. Come follow me!


End file.
